The present invention is a tee and green structure for a golf-type game to be played within the confines of an open-air or domed sports arena. More particularly, the present invention includes a movable tee structure positioned on a track which alters the position and slope of the tee structure relative to a contoured green structure positioned at the opposite end of the arena's playing field. The green structure is also movable.
Over the past several decades the game of golf has experienced a substantial increase in popularity. This is evidenced by the increasing number of participants in the sport, the number of new golf courses opening annually, and the increasing popularity of the professional tours and amateur circuits.
While golf is traditionally played in the natural fairways, deep roughs, and vast expanses of the world's numerous courses, the expense of playing on such courses has increased dramatically along with the sport's own popularity. With this in mind, Applicant of the present invention foresees a shift in the nature of the game. Like numerous sports before it, including football, basketball, baseball, hockey, soccer and even lacrosse, the game of golf will move to a venue having spectatorial advantages. More precisely, a version of the game of golf will be played on the fields of the open-air or domed sports arenas. One such game to which the present invention is particularly adapted is "Stadium Golfball". The official rules of the game have been copyrighted by the Applicant of the present invention.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tee structure for use in an arena version of the game.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a green structure which may also be used in an arena setting for the game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tee and green structures capable of being adjusted to alter the positioning of their respective playing surfaces so as to simulate the varying terrain and the different possible lies occurring on a natural golf course.
The tee structure includes a hitting tee which is movable upon a track or rail system. By moving the tee structure along the rail system, the orientation of the playing surface of the hitting tee is altered. In this manner, the hitting tee can simulate a level lie, a downward slope, an upward slope and even a compound slope varying to the left or right.
The green structure is positioned opposite of the tee structure at the remaining end of the arena's playing field. The green structure is also movable and may be protected by various hazards, including sandtraps, grass bunkers and water hazards. The green structure itself includes a large elevated putting surface having numerous intricate contours designed to provide both a challenging read and putt for the golfer. The putting surface is supported by a number of upright supports having angled upper surfaces. It is these surfaces which induce the contours of the putting surface. To create the putting surface, a decking is positioned on the upright supports A layer of foam rubber is then secured over the decking, followed by a seamed carpet of a material such as artificial grass, to provide a natural action to the golf ball. The interior of the green structure may be filled with styrofoam sheets to deaden the sound of a golf ball impacting on the putting surface. The styrofoam further provides a natural action to the golf ball as well as interior support when walked upon.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.